


It's Not a Secret (Kuya)

by Rahenna



Series: Ace of Hearts [12]
Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakaki and Yuki work very hard to keep their relationship a secret.<br/>Unfortunately for them, everyone else eventually figures out what's going on, though not all at once.</p><p>Yuki's bubbling over with excitement, and he can't help spilling a tiny bit of his secret to Kuya, who is very happy for his friend... and maybe a bit too curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Secret (Kuya)

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Gakuen Heaven 2. If you intend to play the game yourself, reading this may ruin your fun a bit. :)
> 
> Originally posted here:  
> [Adults Always Lie](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/lies/)
> 
> If you want to know more about the Gakuen Heaven series, please visit my fansite for game translations and summaries:  
> [welcome to Heaven](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/)

**Kuya ~ Thursday, July 6, 2017**

"Yuki? Have you heard anything I've said in the last five minutes?"

"Huh?" The Ace of the school blinked, sea green eyes looking toward his vice president in confusion. "S- sorry, Kuya-san! I kind of spaced out there for a second. What is it?"

"Well, I was asking if you had any new ideas about what we should do for our last event before the summer break. Joker said he would cooperate with us, so we can do something really big this time! I think we should do something a little more interesting than just a party, especially since we just had one last week for the Bell One." Kuya leaned over and flipped open the notebook that was sitting on the table. "I wrote down a few ideas, what do you think of these?"

"Hmm..." Yuki murmured, resting his chin on one hand as he looked down at the paper.

Several minutes passed, Kuya leaning forward in eager anticipation which slowly turned to disappointment when he realized that Yuki's eyes had gone unfocused again. "Um... Yuki. Are you even reading it?"

"Wha-- oh! Sorry!" Yuki's pale cheeks turned a bright pink. "I think a party is a great idea!"

"Yuki, I just said we shouldn't have a party." Kuya sighed, pulling the notebook back to himself and closing it. "You've been out of it all week. I heard from Kasahara that you've been spaced out in class too - well, more than usual. I don't think you've ever been the target of Professor Sakaki's chalk throw until today, right?"

Yuki's blush darkened. "N- no, not until today." He reached up, touching his forehead. "Ehehehe..."

"Don't giggle, you don't want to get on his bad side! I'm sure he's still annoyed by how the Bell One turned out." Kuya reached out, poking Yuki's forehead with one finger. "What's so distracting lately? You're acting like a lovesick puppy!"

"I- I am?" Yuki lowered his eyes, the blush now going all the way to the roots of his hair. "Um... Kuya-san, what would you think if I said that's kind of true...?"

Kuya blinked. "Wait a minute. Are you serious?"

"Aaaaah, I can't believe I said that!" Yuki covered his face with his hands.

"Oh, there is _no way_ you're going to say something like that and get away with not telling me!" Kuya leaned across the table and grasped Yuki's wrists, pulling them away from his face. "Look me in the eye, is it true?"

"Kuya-san, why are you grinning like that?"

"Because! This is important! The Ace is in love, is it true?"

Yuki swallowed hard. Kuya's eyes were almost sparkling with anticipation, and his expectant smile was warm and welcoming. It would be safe to let him know just a little, wouldn't it? Not the details, of course - he'd made a solemn promise about that - but surely it wouldn't hurt to let a friend know a bit of the truth. After all, it was getting harder to contain himself. Something had to give, and Kuya was already so interested. They could share a small piece of the secret, and he wouldn't have to bottle up all his happiness and excitement.

Yuki bit his bottom lip nervously. "Kuya-san... you have to promise two things, okay?"

"Yes! I promise!"

"I didn't even say what they were yet!"

Kuya laughed. "I know, but you don't have to! If you need me to make a promise, then it's something important! I'll keep it a secret or whatever else you need me to do!" His heart was pounding in anticipation; it was going to be something good!

"W- well... that's true. I can count on you, Kuya-san!"

"That's right!"

"Okay... the first thing is, you can't ask me for a lot of details. If I tell you it's something I can't talk about, please don't ask for more, okay?"

"Roger!"

"And you can't tell Takato-san." Yuki ducked his head. "I just... it's too embarrassing. I don't think he'd be able to stop asking questions about it, and..."

What a juicy secret, if Masatsugu wasn't allowed to find out! "Okay, I promise! So tell me!"

Yuki wiggled a bit in his chair, a silly grin on his face. "It's true. I'm in love!"

"I knew it!" Kuya leaned back in his own chair with a self-satisfied smile. "I could just tell from the way you've been acting lately! All that spacing out, staring off into space and sighing, blushing for no reason... except the reason was obvious. It's love! So, is it someone I know?"

"I can't tell you that..."

"Hmm, interesting! A secret love! Well, does the other person know?"

Yuki's grin went a bit crooked. "Yeah..."

"Did you confess?"

"I did!"

"Really?" Kuya leaned forward again. _How bold! Just what I expect from Yuki!_ "And how did it go? Ahhh, don't make me ask everything, tell me the details! Well, all the details you _can_ tell me."

"Um, it went really well..." Yuki was turning red again. "So, we're dating now."

"Hey, hey, can I ask one thing? Don't get mad, okay? Is it a guy or a girl?"

"Kuyaaaaa-saaan!"

"What? I'm curious! I didn't think you'd have a lot of opportunities to meet girls, since we're stuck here on the island all the time, so it's only natural to wonder!"

"W- well, that's true." Yuki closed his eyes and puffed out his cheeks. "I- it's a guy."

"Wow, how exciting, it must be someone from the school then!"

"I- I didn't say that!"

"Hey, hey," Kuya leaned forward to grab Yuki's hands with his own. "Did you kiss yet?"

Yuki avoided eye contact. "Yes..."

"An _adult_ kiss?"

"Kuya-san, why are your eyes shining like that?! Are you some sort of secret pervert?"

"N- no! I'm just curious, that's all! You seem really happy lately so... I'm really happy for you! I can't help being curious about it." _And I miiiiight be a bit of a secret pervert. Nowhere near as bad as Masatsugu, though. I have to keep a tight lid on this!_

"Well, I _am_ really happy," Yuki giggled. "Yeah, we had lots of adult kisses...."

Kuya swallowed hard, his own cheeks darkening. "A- and more? Did... did you _do it_?"

Yuki just blinked, as if he couldn't comprehend the intensely personal question. Kuya wasn't sure how, but the Ace managed to turn even redder. "Um..."

"Aaaah, you're not denying it! Yuki, you did it, didn't you?!"

"Shhhh! Kuya-san, you're getting way too loud, if anyone's in the hallway, they'll hear you!" Yuki hissed, eyes suddenly gleaming with tears summoned up by his embarrassment. He pulled his hands from Kuya's and hid his face again.

"Sorry!" Kuya took a deep breath to calm himself. It didn't really work, but it was enough of a break that he was able to speak normally again. "So, how was it? You've been daydreaming so much lately, is that what you're thinking about?"

"Kuuuya-san!" Yuki peeked out from between his fingers. "Don't you already know?"

Kuya sighed, deflating a bit. "Uh... no, I don't."

"O- oh. Aaaah, I'm sorry!" Yuki hid behind his hands again. "I just thought... you're so much cooler than me, and so popular..."

"Yuki, you're so nice!" Kuya leaned over to hug the younger boy, eliciting a squeak of surprised protest. "That you would say something like that... yeah, our Ace is the best! So, while I have you here," he leaned close to whisper in Yuki's ear, "how was it?"

"Aaaaagh!" Yuki squirmed, breaking away from Kuya's embrace. "That's so embarrassing!"

"But it wasn't embarrassing when you did it, right?"

"It was _really_ embarrassing!" Yuki's face was on fire. "All that stuff you see in comics or in movies is totally made up! Do you have any idea how messy it is? Or how noisy? And it feels so weird afterward!" He caught himself with a gasp, slapping both hands over his mouth.

Kuya clapped his hands together. "Ahhhh, you really did it! That's awesome! It felt weird, huh? Does that mean you were bottom?"

"Oh god," Yuki groaned, folding his arms on the table and burying his face. "Don't tell anyone! It's a secret!"

"Then I'll tell you a secret too! You're the only member of the student council to go so far! Maybe I should call you senpai!"

"Kuya-saaaaaaaan!" Yuki whined.

"Ahaha, I'm just kidding!"

_I wonder who it is! I'll have to keep my eyes peeled for more hints!_

"Wait a second," Yuki lifted his head, a puzzled frown on his lips. "I'm the only one? You mean even Takato-san hasn't..."

Kuya's eyes widened. "Oh, crap!"

~ end ~


End file.
